


Life Without Pain

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Angel loves living in the world En Sabah Nur has created. Of course he does.





	

It was supposed to be perfect.

It _was_ perfect. Kind of. A bit. They were Gods, just like En Sabah Nur had promised. They ruled the world. Only the strong and righteous were allowed to live and En Sabah Nur was their glorious ruler, inside every mind amongst them, ruling them, controlling them, leading them as they always should have been led and they all loved him as they should.

En Sabah Nur still loved them best though. His horsemen. Angel knew that was true, that they were the most special, the most powerful apart from En Sabah Nur himself. He blessed them with his talents, with his attentions and they were so _lucky_ , so very lucky indeed ...

Only sometimes Angel didn’t exactly feel lucky. Sometimes, his insides felt almost as wretched as they had when he’d been in the cages, forced to fight. Sometimes, he wanted to press his face against the cold pyramid walls and cry and cry until there were no tears left and it was stupid because there was nothing to cry _for_ , everything was fine, better than fine, it was fine and glorious and perfect and he was so _loved_ ...

All right, yes, this new world was different. There was less food and it was boring to eat and you couldn’t just put the TV on any more but then, he hadn’t been able to do that in the cages, had he? And no, people didn’t talk to him any more but who fucking cared, people had always talked to much about bullshit anyway, it wasn’t like he needed _friends_. So it was all _stupid_ to miss it because it hadn’t existed anyway and now everything was fair and so there was no need to fly high in the sky where nobody could hear him and whimper like a baby. No need at all. 

He didn’t miss the old world. How could he? There was nothing to miss, not when he was powerful and glorious and when he had a God like En Sabah Nur to love him and pet him and sometimes even take him to bed and make him feel like he was the most special person in the world. There was nothing to grieve over. He was _happy_. So very, very happy.

It was just sometimes, for no reason at all, he needed to cry.

That was all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12dayschistmas 2016


End file.
